Love: Lost, Found, and What Happened in Between
by Miah The Storm Wolf
Summary: I'm tired of hearing this "Skeletor's bad just because he's bad" crap. I think he has feelings and went bad for a reason.
1. teaser

A/N: I get sick and tired of this 'Skeletor is bad just because he's bad' crap. I always thought, "What made Skeletor go bad?" Here's my explanation because I actually believe he has feelings.

Love: Lost, Found, and What Happens in Between

"Where am I? What day is it? Why am I talking to myself?" A girl who looked about 20 but was actually 27 was completely and utterly _lost_. "I don't remember ever being in this part of Eternia." She was right, very few were crazy or stupid enough to wander as close as her to snake mountain. Suddenly a huge creature swooped down and grabbed her. Her screams muffled by its gargantuan claws.

"We've found something my lord," BeastMan exclaimed. "Like what?" Skeletor wasn't in the best of moods. "A young girl was found wandering the grounds. I took the liberty of taking her prisoner. She is in the 3rd floor dungeon if you wish to see her." BeastMan puffed out his chest as though he took over Eternia himself. "A little girl huh?" Skeletor gave him a strange look. "Yeah," BeastMan answered. "Then why, pray tell, didn't you DESTROY HER!" Yep, Skeletor was having one of those days. "I didn't think that…" He tried to defend himself. "That's right you didn't think. But you may have stumbled on to something. Take me to her..."

TO BE CONTINUED……


	2. need help here

A/N: Good, at least someone appreciates the gory and handsomeness that is Skeletor. OK this a author-note-only chapter. I have questions that need answered.

Names: The evil sorceress girl, lobster dude, Skeletor's original name.

general areas of Eternia.

anyone's pasts (new version only. I never watched the old one)

last note: ages. I'm making Skeletor a lot younger than he really is. need to know other ages though.


	3. Release

A/N: Thanks guys for all the help. Sorry for the chapter coming in late. I had it done two days ago but my deaf grandma deleted it. I need help with names. The main character, I had a few ideas and need votes. Most votes wins. Here's the choices: Myah, Thorn, Storm, Wolf.(or a combination of any of them i.e. Myah the Storm Wolf.)

Love: Lost Found and What Happened in Between

"Here we are," BeastMan led Skeletor to the 3rd floor dungeon cell where the girl sat waiting. The odd thing was she wasn't crying or anything like that, she was humming! Why, she didn't even seem scared. 

Skeletor, still in his mood, said, "Ok. Why were you snooping around my castle!" She stopped humming. "I would appreciate it if you would speak in a largely more respectful attitude." BeastMan looked confused- you know with all the big words, but Skeletor was just plain furious. "Do you not have the slightest inkling of to whom you are speaking?!" She looked ashamed. "Actually, no. I don't know much. Only that I've been trapped somewhere for seven years. And I don't even remember much about that like I don't know where I was trapped, how I got out, heck I don't even remember my own name!" Skeletor didn't believe her. He thought she was an Eternian spy. "Come into the light where I can see you," he ordered. She complied with his wishes and got up. They couldn't help but gasp. 'She's beautiful! A living goddess. Everything about her is breathtaking and yet... familiar. Her hair: a long, radiant chocolate waterfall, her face: perfectly flawless, her eyes- yes those eyes. Green as emeralds that seem to pierce the very soul. I'm sure I've seen those eyes somewhere before,' Skeletor's thoughts were interrupted by Evil-Lyn. 

"BeastMan, oh hello my lord," She turned back to BeastMan, "One of your uhg _animals_ is going insane." "Which one?" He looked genuinely concerned. "That blue dragon of yours" she replied. "I'm coming baby!" They all exchanges strange glances. Except Skeletor, who was fuming. "Get back here! You moron! You have the dungeon keys!" The girl stepped forward. "May I come along? I might be able to help." He looked back. His mind was saying 'Don't trust her', while his heart said 'Why not?' He decided he didn't have much of a choice. "Alright but stay close to me, I don't want you running off..."(yeah right! Just keep telling yourself that Skely)


	4. Love: Lost, Found, and What Happened in ...

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for the advice Anemone, I didn't even notice errors. Most likely my corrections got erased when I uploaded. Anyhow, I know Skeletor seems kinda calm, but think about it. Do we really know how he acts at home? Sure he's fierce on the battlefield, but who isn't? He could be totally different once he gets home.

Love: Lost Found and What Happened in Between

Skeletor led her toward the chambers, where the animals were kept, when all of a sudden they heard the most ferocious sound anyone could hear, a dragon in pain. *ROAR* They found BeastMan trying to comfort the ailing creature. "I just don't know what's causing this." Then he noticed a few drops of dragon's blood on the ground, "He's hurt!"

"Let me have a look," the girl stepped forward and started checking the area where the dragon was biting. "Aha! He has an arrow stuck just behind his front left leg," she coolly answered. Immediately she started giving out commands like a true leader, "You there, lobster face, get a blindfold. They're more relaxed if they can't see what you're doing. Hey, tall dark and hairy, keep talking to him. He seems to like you. Remember folks, our number one job here is to keep the dragon calm."

After taking all the necessary preparations, she began to remove the arrow. In no time at all she had the arrow out and the dragon on its feet. "There now. That wasn't so hard."

"Wow!" BeastMan exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do that?" The girl looked down. "I have no idea."

Suddenly Triclops appeared. "My Lord, I have some bad news," he stated in a disappointed tone. This snapped Skeletor out of his daydream he was having while he watched the new girl work.

"What is it this time?" Skeletor asked angrily. Triclops pulled back a little but continued by saying, "We're running low on supplies. We need to go on a raid."

"Have you forgotten who's the leader here? I give the orders and you follow them!" Skeletor yelled so loud the mountain itself seemed to shake. "Furthermore..."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," the girl stepped forward and stood up for the cowering Triclops. She got down to the level where Triclops was sitting and asked, "What place has the most supplies we can get unnoticed?"

Triclops was astonished. He had never seen anyone undermine Skeletor and live to tell about it. "O-One of King Randor's warehouses might be left unguarded," he replied.

"Alright people. Let's go on a raid!" she shouted. "Ahem. Are you still forgetting who's the leader here?" Skeletor interrupted. "Oops, sorry," she apologized, "go ahead." "Alright. Everyone, let's raid the west warehouse!"


End file.
